The Best Birthday Present
by kagiyuki
Summary: Sasuke haven't seen Naru for four years. They've been best friends since junior high but Sasuke found his true feelings for Naru after she left. Confession? Unrequited love or not? oneshot SasuNaru


Hello! This is a one-shot SasuNaru story. The setting is modern-day Japan. There's only one little twist, Naruto is a female and his name is changed to Naru. Hope you guys will enjoy this! Buh Bye!

Disclaimer: sadly, I don't own anyone

* * *

**The Best Birthday Present**

Sasuke drives down an empty street in the suburbs with tons of things running through his mind; mainly a 21-year-old blond named Naru. It's his 22nd birthday today, which means it's been exactly four years since he and Naru parted. He still remembers it like it was just yesterday.

XoXFlashbackXoX

Naru and Sasuke were walking to the park for some peaceful time after the wild party Kiba threw for Sasuke turning 18. The blond wanted to tell Sasuke something very important, yet she fails to even go near the topic the whole day she spent with Sasuke.

"Ano, Sasuke?" she gathered all her courage and strength to talk to Sasuke.

"Yea?"

"We'd still be best friends even if either one of us move to another place right?"

They've reached the park and Naru sat down on the grass and looked out to the beautiful lake. Sasuke walks up and sat down next to the blond.

"If you move, I'd move with you. If I move, I'd take you with me. I have nothing here as important as you," Sasuke said, his eyes fixed on the lakes.

"But Sasuke, you can't move. You've already started college. I don't wanna cause you to quit. It'll be too selfish of me."

"So you've already made up your mind about leaving?"

Naru turns from the lake to look at Sasuke for a moment in question if he knew all about the blond having just accepted a scholarship in America. Then she turns back toward the lake and said, "You're rich, Sasuke, which means you can afford to go to college even if you don't have a scholarship. I'm poor, and to top that, I can only manage C's in school. It's rare for someone like me to get a scholarship just for helping out a woman who turns out to be a billionaire."

"I see." Sasuke turns to Naru and hugs her. "If you wanna go, then I won't stop you. I wish you the best of luck. We'll keep in contact, right?" Naru's silky blond hair brushes against Sasuke's pale cheek, emanating a warm aura.

"Thank you Sasuke. We'll definitely keep in contact, and I promise I'll return and make you proud." Naru hugs Sasuke back, feeling the warmth seeping from his body.

The blond and the dark-haired boy parted that night at the airport. Neither cried, or showed any signs of sadness. They both smiled and joked, like they're gonna see each other again tomorrow.

XoXEnd of FlashbackXoX

_It's been three years already huh? I haven't talked to her for a year. I wonder how she's doing. I wonder how her life is. There are so many things I wanna tell her, but every time I could talk to her, I always get tongue-tied._

It wasn't until after Naru left that Sasuke began to realize his true feelings for her. He wanted to confess his love to her, but every time they chat on AIM, for some reason, he ended up just listening to her life in America and then tells her about his life here in Japan. Until about a year ago, he lost contact with her. There was no trace left of her, and they haven't talked since then. _When will I get a chance to tell her my feelings?_

Sasuke walks through the gates of his house, and slowed his steps when he nears the peonies on the side of the path. Those peonies have been planted by Naru when she was 14; that was also the time after Naru convinced Sasuke to leave Orochimaru's gang. These peonies always bloom at the start of June, which is the time of Sasuke's birthday. _Now, only memories of you are here. But it's not enough for m;, I want you here. I **need** you here._

The dark-haired man walked into the house and took a long, cold shower. He was walking downstairs when the doorbell rings. _Who could this be?_ Sasuke opens the door only to find one grinning Kiba.

"Yo Uchiha! What's with you, man? You left the party early, and it was thrown for **you**." Kiba tried to enter the house but Sasuke just stood there, blocking the other's way. As if reading his mind, Kiba understood the other's emotions and decided to let him be alone. "I'll see ya tomorrow then, party-pooper." With that said, Kiba turns around and walk away.

Five minutes later, the doorbell rings again. _Ugh…why don't they all just give up!_ Sasuke was plastering on his signature death face as he opens the door, when all his thought processes just suddenly ran "System shut down in **5**" when he sees who's at the door.

"Wassup Sasuke!" The person at the door practically shouted that line like the dark-haired boy was 50 feet away. **_(4)_**

"N-Naru? Is this really you?" Sasuke uttered those words in a desperate tone, like he fears this is all an illusion or just a trick Kiba is pulling on him. **_(3)_**

"Who else could I be? Now you're the dobe." Naru walks into the house, leaving a somewhat dazed boy still standing at the door. **_(2) _**The blond then turns around, then amusedly says, "Are you gonna stand there all night? And fall asleep there too?"

Yep. This is no doubt Naru**_ (1)_**; the same hyperactive girl that Sasuke met in junior high; the person that left to go to America four years ago. Wait…America. _Why is she here now? Did she get kicked out?** (System recovery initialized.)**_

"Naru…how come you're here? Aren't you supposed to be in America? Going to college?" Sasuke broke out of his daze and walks toward the blond after he closes the front door.

Naru lowers her head, acting like she's trying to hide her sad face. "Well…you see…Sasuke. I…um…"

"Did you get kicked out? Did you get in trouble? What happened?" Sasuke reaches out for the blond's arms for support and as a signal for her to tell him what happened.

"I…I…" Naru lowers her head even lower then she suddenly raises her head, revealing a wide grin, saying, "I GRADUATED!"

Sasuke couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe the blond has graduated in only four years. Honestly, he expected her to take at least five years. But he also couldn't believe she was toying with his emotion, his concern for her. Half of him wanted to knock really hard on her head for toying with him, but the other half wanted to congratulate her with a warm smile. In the end, he ended up hugging her tightly, so tight that she had to tell him to stop or else she'd die from lack of air.

"Oh Sasuke. I almost forgot. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I didn't know what I could get for you as a present, so I decided to sing you the happy birthday song in English. I've been practicing too, so you better not laugh at my voice." Naru gave the dark-haired boy a dead-serious look that warns him she means it.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Sasuke. Happy birthday to you……"

How could Sasuke laugh at her voice? It was like a voice of an angel! The soft and calming sound of her voice can tame even a mountain lion.

* * *

"The stars are beautiful tonight aren't they?" Naru said with a soft and quiet voice, the exact opposite of her usual high-pitched voice. 

The two have eaten some food, played some videogames, and argued over various things. When they were both exhausted, the blond decided that they should go out on the balcony to breathe some fresh air. Naru then gets entranced by the beautiful full moon and the numerous shining stars, which results in having Sasuke bringing out some blankets to keep them warm while they star-gaze.

The romantic scene reminded Sasuke of what he's been trying to tell Naru all these years. "Hey, Naru…?"

Naru turns around to look at Sasuke, showing that he has her full attention. The moonlit tanned face can make all the men in Japan get on their knees and bow down to the almighty beauty. The shiny blue eyes would make a person looking into them feels like he's floating in the sky. Her glossy golden hair couldn't be matched by anyone in the universe; by no humans or aliens.

"So did you make lots of friends over there?" Sasuke wanted to ask the real question in his mind, but he was just too afraid. Yes, he was afraid; afraid that his love would be unrequited and their friendship would be broken too.

"Yea. I met this really nice girl named Hinata Hyuuga. We became close friends and I met her older brother, Neiji Hyuuga. Neiji asked me out and we started dating."

"So are you guys still dating even though you left?" Sasuke asked, trying to keep the pain from showing in his tone.

"Well…we dated for a year and a half, and then we broke up." Naru's voice lowered and she turns to face the endless, beautiful night sky.

"Why? What happened?" Sasuke can't help but feel a spark of joy, but at the same time concerned about whether Naru has gotten over Neiji yet.

"There was…another person."

"Damn that Neiji for cheating on my best friend! If I ever see him, I'll tear him into pieces!"

The blond's clear laughter relieved Sasuke since that means that she has already gotten over Neiji. But Sasuke was worried about that, because he knows Naru takes relationships very seriously, even though she may not show it half the time. He still remembers her crying for days after her first boyfriend broke up with her. That time, they only dated for five months. She shouldn't have recovered that quickly this time, let alone laughs about it now.

"Naru…have you gotten over him? Are you heart-broken that he cheated on you?" Sasuke rubs the blond's back, trying to comfort her.

"Well, let's see. I think I got over him five…" _Oh no. Five weeks? Five months?_ Sasuke thought. "…actually three days after I broke up with him."

"Five…**days?** You've gotten over him that quickly? Even though he cheated on you?"

Naru then looks at Sasuke with a questioning look on her face. "**He** didn't cheat on me."

That last statement shocked Sasuke to the point that he temporarily forgets everything there were talking about for the last half an hour. "But you said there was a third person." _Oh no, does that mean that Naru cheated on Neiji? **Naru?**_

"There wasn't a real third person. I just found out that I only loved Neiji with a big brother kind of feeling."

Sasuke was so relieved to hear that, only to question again moments later. "Then what about the other person? If there wasn't a real one, then what was that about?"

Naru quickly turns up at the moon; acting like she suddenly found great interest in it, but what she was really doing was trying to hide a faint blush from Sasuke's night-vision eyes. "I…I found out that I loved someone else; someone very special to me; someone very important to me."

Sasuke's heart stopped beating for a second. He didn't know whether it was because of nervousness or of disappointment. A part of him clung to the thin thread of hope that Naru was talking about him, but the other part was falling deep, deep into the pool of disappointment.

"I found out that…I love you, Sasuke." The dark-haired man was so happy that his mind instant-replay the words "I love you, Sasuke." over and over again, making sure that the blond actually said that. When his mind finally confirms that he wasn't dreaming and that Naru did really said those words, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a warm embrace.

"I love you too, Naru. I've wanted to tell you that a long time ago. But I never gathered up enough courage to tell you. I was always afraid. Afraid-"

"-of me not loving you back?" Naru finished his sentence for him.

Sasuke gave a slight nod and continued, "Afraid of our friendship-"

"-being destroyed just because of one lousy confession?" Again, Naru finishes Sasuke's sentence for him. "I know your feelings; I know your fears. I had to face these fears too, until someone tells me 'Not everyone can find someone they truly love. If you happen to find it, don't be afraid to express it. Take a chance and you might just get your love returned. Even if you're rejected, at least you'll feel better, knowing for sure how the other person feels about you, rather than living day after day wondering what that person would've said.'"

"That person is right. I found out I love you four years ago, after you left for America. Day after day, I wondered what you would've said if I just told you my true feelings. Every night, I'd lay in bed wondering if you would've stayed if you knew."

Sasuke let Naru go of his tight embrace, and lifted her face up with his right hand. Their eyes locked; one feeling like he was floating in the blue sky while the other feels like she's in a maze of darkness. Their minds ran the exact same message "**_System shut down in 3._**"

_**2**_

_**1**_

All sanity was lost as Sasuke attacks Naru's soft pink lips. His tongue outlines her lips until she allowed him entrance into her mouth. When their mind were starting to recover, Naru was lying topless on Sasuke's king-sized bed, with an also shirtless Sasuke on top of her, kissing and licking every part of her body.

He sucked on the neck, cupping two soft round breasts, one in each hand. Sasuke slowly travels down and started sucking on her nipples. Naru arched her back at the man's contact with her sensitive nipples.

"Ahh….Sasuke…"

The two locked their lips once again, letting their tongues entangle in mad desire. Sasuke's hand then travels down the blond's body, unzipping her capris' zipper, then removes the capris along with her undies. His deft fingers meticulously caress the damp spot between her thighs, causing her to break from their fiery kiss and gasp for air.

"Sasuke…take me…now."

He couldn't do anything but to oblige, even if she didn't tell him to. Sasuke then quickly removes his pants, throwing them onto the pile of discarded clothing, and then came his boxers. He slowly enters her, causing both of them to gasp for air.

At first, he pushes slowly, making sure that Naru can handle it, until the blond urged "Hurry take me there Sasuke! Faster! Deeper!"

"Gladly."

With that said, Sasuke quickens his pace and thrusts even deeper and harder into Naru. The bed moved violently, making a raucous of the wooden bed frame slamming against the wall. Both were reaching their climax and Sasuke came, pouring everything into Naru. He leaned down to kiss Naru softly on the lips and withdrew from her.

"Did any of the wishes you made the past four years come true?" Naru asked, her voice soft and almost inaudible.

"Yep. In fact, the one I made today already came true."

"Really? What did you wish for?" Naru turned to Sasuke and snuggled closer to him.

"On my nineteenth birthday, I wished that you'd have a good life in America and be successful. On my twentieth birthday, I wished that my love for you won't be unrequited. One my twenty-first birthday, my wish was that you wouldn't ever forget me. And today, I wished that you'd come back to me. All of my wishes came true." Sasuke embraced Naru tightly, like he was afraid she'd disappear if he loosens his hold.

"Guess I'm your best birthday present ever huh?" Naru closed her eyes as she finishes the sentence.

"You definitely are." With that said, Sasuke closed his eyes and was lulled to sleep by the beating rhythm of the girl's heart.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

It was kinda hard to write this story because I always have to keep in mind that I can't use "boy" or "girl" since they're both grownups, so pardon any place where I might have used the wrong words or something.


End file.
